From This Moment
by kittypoptart23
Summary: A Hermione POV story telling about how she had her first snuggle. DMHG. Kinda Fluffy. R&R. A oneshot for now.:


**A/N:** Another Draco and Hermione Fanfic for DM/HG lovers just like me. This story is slightly factual, especially the puppy stuffed toy.:-P

**Disclaimer: **The plot is the only thing I own. Oh and yeah, the puppy.:)

* * *

**_From This Moment_**

_By Iris_

* * *

It was a dark, moonless night, and the leaves were gently dancing to the soft rhythm of the breeze. I stood at the balcony of my room, watching the calmness of the lake before me. I don't know about others, but I feel this great, relaxing feeling when I'm close to a large body of water.

I started to reminisce about the fun I had with my father and cousins when I was younger. I was the unica hija of the family, and being a witch made it all better. So to say, I was treated like a princess and was so darn spoiled.

I winced lightly as I remembered the thing which I consider as the roundabout of those days, all of the experiences: my father's death.

I felt tears welling up in eyes, and was about to lose my composure when I heard the balcony door of the head boy opening.

"'Evening, Granger," the head boy drawled at me lazily, but politely.

The head boy and I, though we're just mere acquaintances, treated each other with respect, mostly because of our Head status.

I must be sniffling quite loud that I'd got his attention.

"You okay?" He asked as a tinge of worry appeared briefly in his eyes. Since I was too consumed in my emotions, I just nodded slightly and sat down.

He stood there for a moment before finally resigning into the night, but not before casting me a worried glance.

* * *

I sat there, not thinking about those painful memories anymore, but dwelling on what had just happened.

It was those moments when I felt that the Slytherin King's actually human. Sounds harsh I know, but if you spent almost 16 years of your life under his constant teasing and degradation, you'd understand.

Draco Malfoy isn't somebody who'd stop and ask if you're okay, especially if you're me. I used to think that he's a putrid git, and I was wrong.

* * *

I'm Hermione Granger, a muggle born with chocolate brown eyes and brown, wavy hair. Now, my hair used to be bushy, which is a topic of constant teasing before. Thank goodness it finally decided to calm down. Anyways, I'm a 7th year student, this year's head girl, and also the best friend of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

Now, now, that Draco Malfoy I was telling you about earlier? He used to be our nemesis, and one of the reasons of our demented childhood. His father was one of Voldemort's most trusted followers, but he got killed in the war a few month's back. Even though he changed sides during the war, and saved my life from a rampaging death eater, we're not exactly on good terms, but at least we're decent to each other.

I got distracted from my thoughts by a gentle and soft knock on my door. When I opened it, I found a cute Dalmatian stuffed puppy sitting in my doorway.

"Awwww… this is so cute!" I exclaimed to myself.

I whispered a quiet thank you, and stared at the closed door of the head boy, and went to bed holding my new snuggle buddy.

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night and noticed that the lights were out. I heard soft whimpering noises outside, so I went out and found Malfoy sitting against my door, apparently making these soft whimpering noises.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I pulled him up gently.

"I… I am afraid of the dark…"he replied softly.

"Oh…"

I wasn't really expecting to get myself in this situation and thought about the nicest thing to do at that moment.

"Would you like to sleep with me then?" I asked him.

The moment my words spilled out of my mouth, I blushed bright red.

"Erm… I meant would you...erm... like to just sleep in my room?"

"Yes, that would be nice, if that's okay with you" he replied, smiling slightly.

I led him inside, and made some space for him on the bed.

"Uh.. Hermione, I can just sleep on the floor." He offered.

Aside from the fact that he just called me by my first name, I felt like I should be generous to him. He gave me my "puppy" anyways.

"Nonsense," I told him "Its fine, I trust you… Draco." And then, I smiled.

He smiled back at me and lied down beside me, but not after removing his shirt, giving me full view to the body that many Hogwarts girl have always loved and adored.

I blushed and immediately sank down in the covers cuddling the puppy which I named danny boy. I felt his arms wrap around my waist, and heard him whisper.

"This means a lot to me Hermione. Thank you."

I smiled and snuggled up into him more, loving his warmth around me.

"No problem Draco."

* * *

**AN:** Should I just leave it like this, or add more chapters? Review please and tell me what you think.thanks.Ü -**Iris**


End file.
